Negra navidad
by Odisea
Summary: La vida de Sirius en Grimmauld Place nunca fue agradable; y menos aún al lado de su madre, con quien nunca congenió. Sin embargo, las discusiones no siempre acaban como uno espera, a veces terminan rompiendo familias: los Black se han quedado sin un hijo.


_**Disclaimer**__: Ningún personaje que aparece aquí me pertenece. Ni soy rubia, ni soy madurita, ni soy más rica que la Reina de Inglaterra._

* * *

**Negra Navidad**

Su garganta quema, su corazón late desbocado y sus ojos, tan azules y fríos como los de su difunto padre, están fijos en un punto cualquiera de la moqueta. Están completamente abiertos y escuecen más de lo que lo habían hecho nunca. Tiene el ceño fruncido y una expresión asustada que no parece casar en él. Los oídos le repiquetean con el sonido del puñetazo que su hermano ha propinado a la pared, logrando así que sus nudillos se ensangrentaran y la pared siguiera intacta, como nueva, riéndose de él.

Cierra la boca —se le habría abierto en algún momento sin su permiso— y traga saliva lenta y ruidosamente, rompiendo el silencio tan artificial y tenso que se ha creado.

Pocos segundos después puede oír cómo la puerta de entrada se cierra con un golpe demasiado brusco como para no ser premeditado. Resuena en toda la casa.

No puede evitar repetir en su cabeza lo que acaba de pasar escasos minutos atrás. No puede dar crédito a lo que ha ocurrido.

—No —había dicho su hermano endureciendo su mirada y apretando fuertemente los puños.

—Lo harás —repitió Walburga con un tono que no admitía réplica, mirándolo desde arriba con ese porte regio que la hacía ver tan imponente—. Cuando acabes Hogwarts te casarás con ella y te olvidarás de ver a Potter —escupió con asco—, ese maldito traidor a la sangre, y a todos los demás. Es hora de que vayas pensando en la conservación de nuestra familia, ¡nuestro futuro! Kreacher —espetó secamente, mirando hacia la izquierda para visualizar al anciano elfo—, da el mensaje de que aceptamos la propuesta de…

—No. —Sirius arrastró la silla y se levantó de golpe. Regulus nunca lo había visto tan serio ni con el ceño tan fruncido—. ¿Crees que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras? ¡No pienso casarme con alguien que no conozco! —Respiró agitadamente, incrédulo por lo que oía—. No pienso dejar de ver a mis amigos.

—Tus amigos —comenzó ella con tono pausado y calmado, con esa elegancia de la que Sirius carecía en esos momentos—, son unos traidores a la sangre. ¡Incluso una sangre sucia! Si tu padre pudiera oírte…

Regulus piensa en cómo creía que Sirius parecía querer matar a su madre cuando pronunció esas palabras, y en cómo habría deseado no estar presente en esa discusión que habían tenido tantas veces.

—¡Ni se te ocurra llamarla de ese modo! Y si ellos son traidores a la sangre —añadió con un brillo de orgullo en la mirada—, también deberías llamarme a mí así.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que dijo pareció alterarla lo más mínimo: Walburga se mantenía recta, erguida, con la barbilla alzada y los ojos fijos en Sirius, sin pestañear. Su ceño estaba relajado aparentemente, pero Regulus pudo darse cuenta de que unas cuantas líneas surcaban su frente, abriéndose paso como podían entre las arrugas que ya comenzaba a tener.

Esa aparente tranquilidad no hizo más que irritar a Sirius, que ya había comenzado a apretar la mandíbula con más fuerza de la necesaria. Rechinaban, casi le dolían, pero sabía que, si no hacía eso, acabaría por arremeter contra lo primero que pasara por delante.

—Te olvidarás de esas condenadas ideas. Ser un Black es como ser de la realeza. Siempre puros. —Walburga alzó orgullosamente la cabeza—. Me lo agradecerás cuando dejes de codearte con esa escoria. Deberían matarlos a todos.

No se dio cuenta de cómo sucedió, ahora tampoco lo sabe, pero al segundo siguiente de escuchar eso vio a su hermano con la mano empotrada en la impoluta pared de piedra y oyó el crujido de algo que se rompía. No vio un cambio en el rostro de Sirius, no había salido ni tan siquiera un gemido de dolor de su boca ni sus ojos habían enrojecido; parecía como si se estuviera conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Poco a poco, Regulus pudo observar cómo la cara de su hermano adoptaba un tono rojizo, cómo las aletas de su nariz se abrían cuando resoplaba y cómo su otra mano se había convertido en un puño que apretaba intermitentemente con una frecuencia cada vez mayor.

—¡Me importa una mierda ser un Black! —gritó cuando no pudo reprimir durante más tiempo la ira que había ido creciendo en su interior—. ¡Me importa una mierda la pureza! ¡Tú eres la escoria! —Apartó el puño de la pared y se llevó la mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor perlado—. Todos vosotros, ¡jodidos locos! ¡Deberían mataros a vosotros y no a ellos!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —Sus ojos refulgían, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a rebajarnos al nivel de esa basura? —Cogió la varita que tenía guardada en el bolsillo y la agitó con fuerza—. _¡Crucio!_

Regulus apretó con fuerza los ojos para no ver a su hermano retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, para no ver su melena negra pegada a su frente sudorosa, su expresión de sufrimiento: los ojos cerrados fuertemente, el ceño profundamente fruncido, la boca entreabierta y los dientes apretados. Habría deseado no poder oír sus alaridos, esos que sabía que siempre intentaba que no escaparan. Pero era imposible.

Cuando se percató de que su madre había terminado de realizar la maldición, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y observar, como ya se había temido, a su hermano tirado cual trapo viejo.

—Levántate y siéntate. Tenemos que terminar la cena —determinó con tono neutro, impersonal, como siempre que los castigaba con un _Cruciatus_.

Sirius se levantó con dificultad apoyándose en una silla, pero no volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Por su parte, soltó una risa casi desquiciada, vacía, sin una pizca de la alegría que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Su madre tensó la cara pero no dijo ni una palabra. Regulus, por su parte, miraba de forma intermitente a uno y otra. No comprendía lo que había ocurrido. No lo comprende, ni tampoco cree que quiera llegar a comprenderlo nunca.

Y cuando parecía que Sirius había conseguido calmarse, cuando esa sensación de tranquilidad y serenidad se apoderó de su rostro y su cuerpo, cuando relajó sus facciones y dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo y profundo que parecía decir más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir, se hizo un paso hacia atrás. Dos, tres, cuatro. Los necesarios para llegar hasta la puerta que lo conduciría a las escaleras.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, impertinente? —cuestionó Walburga con tono histérico—. No he terminado de hablar contigo. Ven ahora mismo y siéntate.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa rota antes de encogerse levemente de hombros.

—Me voy —pronunció lentamente, casi como si intentara comprender él mismo qué estaba diciendo.

Se dio la vuelta, salió del salón y comenzó a subir las escaleras todo lo rápido que sus piernas debilitadas le permitían, ignorando los gritos de su madre.

—¡Vuelve aquí, insensato! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo! —Sus gritos cada vez eran más agudos, más profundos, más desgarradores—. ¡No me des la espalda, Sirius, no te atrevas!

Cuando lo vio pasar por delante de la puerta creyó que bajaría arrepentido por su actitud. Cuántas veces la habría hecho padecer de esa manera. Cuántas veces habría hecho lo mismo.

Pero Sirius no se detuvo, siguió hacia delante hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada con el paso más firme que podía hacer. Su madre salió también del salón y lo detuvo con un grito antes de que su hijo posara la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Si cruzas esa puerta olvídate de ser un Black, olvídate de volver a esta casa! —bramó a la desesperada, llevando la mano diestra de nuevo al bolsillo en el que tenía la varita.

—No pensaba hacerlo —masculló en respuesta, casi masticando las palabras.

Walburga se quedó paralizada por la seca contestación, y sólo se dio cuenta de la repercusión de todo lo que había ocurrido cuando el portazo hizo temblar a la casa, o quizás sólo a ella.

Fueron eternos los minutos que pasaron en el silencio sepulcral que se había creado, parecía como si les hubieran hechizado con un _Petrificus Totalus_. Ni tan siquiera Kreacher se movía. Regulus habría querido gritarle a Sirius que no se marchara, o quizás que se retractara de sus palabras impertinentes que sabía que tanto hacían enfadar a su madre, pero sentía su garganta seca y las palabras atoradas, no conseguía producir ningún sonido. Sigue sin poder hacerlo hasta que se decide a tragar saliva, y parece que eso es el contrahechizo que lo devuelve todo a la normalidad.

Observa cómo su madre vuelve al salón y se sienta en la larga y solitaria mesa para seguir comiendo a pesar de no tener nada de hambre; tampoco parece importarle tener una angustia casi insoportable.

—Regulus, siéntate y acaba la cena. —Su voz suena a orden, a un mandato que necesita ser cumplido para cerciorarse de que todo es como siempre, de que nada ha cambiado.

Él se sienta porque no tiene el valor suficiente para darle una negativa a su madre. Con expresión ausente, coge un tenedor y juega con los guisantes. Después de lo que le parecen horas, levanta la cabeza y carraspea.

—No haga caso a mi hermano, madre. No creo que lo dijera en serio. —Duda de lo que dice, pero quiere romper el silencio a toda costa y asegurarse, también, de que todo ha sido producto de su imaginación.

—¿Hermano? —Le asusta que la voz de su madre suene tan herida, a pesar de su expresión indiferente—. Tú no tienes ningún hermano.

Regulus vuelve a bajar la mirada a los guisantes, deseando que ellos le den una respuesta a toda la locura que acaba de suceder. Pero no lo hacen. Ni ellos, ni su madre, ni todo lo que la frase que le ha dicho implica.

Sabe que a la mañana siguiente no podrá encontrar el nombre de su hermano en el árbol familiar de los Black, y que no volverá a su habitación como todas las noches. Que no lo molestará ni le recriminará sus convicciones en cuanto a la sangre. Que no le regalará un libro de Quidditch. Que no tendrán peleas por pertenecer a casas opuestas.

Siente cómo la respiración le falta un poco, sólo un poco. Lo justo y necesario para quitarle las ganas de seguir en Grimmauld Place y hacerle desear volver a Hogwarts lo más pronto posible.

Nunca había tenido unas navidades tan vacías. Nunca antes una navidad había sido tan negra.

* * *

**Notas de Odisea:** Ffffuuuuuu. Lo primero de todo es que me gustaría agradecer la ayuda de **CaliDark**, que se ha ofrecido a ser mi Beta y me ha ayudado mucho con este fic.

Lo segundo es que espero que os haya gustado. No sé por qué, pero me salió esta escena así, de repente, aunque en el primer escrito estaba un poco bastante más diferente.

Lo tercero es que hay una referencia a un leve levísimo Sirius/Lily por ahí arriba. Muahaha, espero que la hayáis notado, que se está convirtiendo en mi OTP poco a poco.

Y por último os digo que tanto si os ha gustado como si no, no olvidéis dejar un review para decirme vuestra opinión, que para mí es muy importante. Además, ¿habéis olvidado eso que dicen de que **un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz**? ¿No? Pues haced un poco más feliz a mi fanfic mandándome lo que pensáis de lo que he escrito =)

**O**disea.


End file.
